Kris Kreamy the Good Dictator
by rose in the snow
Summary: Co-written by me and gameprincezz. After an update to Sugar Rush, three new characters are added. They, along with a former racer, must protect Sugar Rush from a coming threat by supporting a good dictator.
1. Chapter 1

Kris Kreamy: The Good Dictator Chapter 1: The Update

**Author's note (gameprincezz): This is the first story I've ever co written with anybody, but hopefully it will still turn out okay. Also, I'm assuming you're curious about where the phrase 'good dictator' came from.**

**rose in the snow: Yeah I know why you're here. You saw the title and thought 'what is a good dictator?' Well it started when someone I know stated that she believed that there were bad dictators and good dictators. That one phrase turned into this story. **

**gameprincezz: With that said, enjoy the story! :)**

It has been two months since Vanellope became the rightful ruler and the Core Four defeated the evil virus Turbo, who used to dictate the land of Sugar Rush. Currently, Vanellope lives happily in the castle along with her assistant, Sour Bill.

Vanellope woke up from her sponge cake bed with a grin on her face. "Today, I'm on the roster!" She yelled excitedly as she jumped out of bed and ran out of her room. She ran down the long chocolate-themed hallway to the big pink main room of the castle. Even though pink wasn't Vanellope's _favorite_ color, she decided to keep the pink layout for the time being. But don't worry, Vanellope planned to change the theme to green. Along with the guards, she was searching through Sugar Rush and gathering any mint green-colored candy she could find for her castle. Eventually, she plans on having mint green on the interior of the castle instead of pink.

She ran over to her kart, hopped inside and drove out the castle.

_'The arcade will probably open soon. I don't want to be late kicking the other racers' butts.'_ She thought as she started driving her kart towards the direction of the starting line.

As soon as Vanellope reached the starting line, she parked her kart and jumped out. Taffyta, Candlehead, Jubileena and Minty were standing in a group nearby the starting line.

From the corner of her eye, Taffyta saw Vanellope get out of her kart and yell over to her and Taffyta returned the favor, "Hey Vanellope!"

Vanellope turned her head and saw Taffyta waving to her. Vanellope walked over to the group of girls.

"What's up Taffy-talk?"

"I was just inviting you over to our group of friends. We were just talking about that there's a rumor about..."

Minty cut her off, "An update to Sugar Rush."

Taffyta turned towards Minty and with gritted teeth and muttered, "Don't interrupt me again, Mint. I was getting to that."

Minty, in fright of Taffyta, apologized, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good." Taffyta responded before she turned back towards Vanellope. In a much happier tone she said, "There's rumors that _if_ an update _does_ happen, there will be new racers. But there's a big controversy in Sugar Rush wither the new characters will be boys or girls." Taffyta pointed to herself. "In my opinion, _I_ honestly think and hope that the new characters are girls."

"Well, I guess we'll have to see if this _'update'_ is supposedly true." Vanellope said excitedly.

"The arcade is now open." An announcement from Game Central Station stated.

"Okay, I've got to go." Vanellope said as she ran back over to her kart on the starting line, waiting for a player to start any minute now.

"Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert!"

The gamer inserted two quarters into the fifty cents racing game.

The screen read _'Chews Your Racer'_ and the player picked Gloyd Orangeboar as their racer.

The race began along with the beginning of the day.

Many people played Sugar Rush throughout the day. But, as far as Vanellope knew, no one even mentioned an update to the game.

That was until the last gamer arrived. The last gamer was an eighteen year-old boy.

"Hey, ." He replied as he turned his head towards the old arcade owner.

"Yes, Peter?"

"I was just wondering...when did you say you were going to update this game?"

"Oh, Sugar Rush? Actually, I'm going to update this game tonight." He answered as he set his hand on the top of the cabinet.

"Okay." Peter said as he nodded and stood up. "I can't wait to see what's new. I guess I'll come back after the update. See you later." He said as he started walking towards the door.

While in Sugar Rush, Vanellope, along with all the other racers heard what said to the boy.

"We're getting updated!" Vanellope yelled as she jumped up in the air.

"Well, I guess we'll find out which rumors are true." Taffyta said with a slight grin on her face.

All the Sugar Rush racers couldn't wait until the update happened. All the racers continued talking about it until it was only a couple minutes until the beginning of the update.

"Prepare yourselves. It is going to be a sweet night!" Vanellope said excitedly to all the other fifteen racers.

" , the updating will start any moment now." A man wearing glasses said to the arcade owner.

"Okay, what will _exactly_ happen in this update, anyway?" curiously asked.

The other man stood up from the chair that was a part of the racing game.

"The update will not have many new locations, but it _will_ have new characters."

"How many? Who are they?" said anxiously.

The other man started to leave and said to his friend the arcade owner, "For now, I'll leave that up to you, Stan. But, you will find out for yourself tomorrow morning."

Mr. Litwak waved to the man as he watched him leave the scene.

_'I guess I'll have to see for myself tomorrow morning.'_ He thought before he started to clean around the arcade, getting ready for closing time. Once he was done, he locked the arcade door and left.

As soon as he was out of sight, Yuni from Dance Dance Revolution yelled out to all the game characters throughout the arcade. "All clear, the arcade is closed!"

All the video game characters left their posts and decided to leave their games for the night.

Alongwith all the other characters, Ralph also heard Mr. Litwak and the other man's conversation.

_'So kid's game is having an update. I wonder what's going to be new.'_

In Sugar Rush, all the characters were in their houses sleeping. Every single character couldn't wait until morning when the update was complete.

Morning came sooner than they thought. The racers actually slept the whole night away, which rarely happened for any video game character since night was the time that they could do anything they wanted.

Vanellope eyes slowly opened when she saw light streaming out of her window into her room.

"Morning already?" She murmured. Then, she realized something. "THE UPDATE!" She shouted as she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, through the castle towards the racetrack.

Sour Bill saw Vanellope race by him, "Vanellope?" He asked in a monotone voice.  
Vanellope ran towards the racetrack and saw three new karts along with three new characters who were all girls.

"Hello, I am president of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz." Vanellope introduced herself to the three new racers.

"Hi. I'm Jessi Sprinkletop." A girl replied. She had long brown hair in pigtails that had light pink frosting containing rainbow sprinkles on top. Also, she had green eyes and she wore a dark pink racing jacket on top of her pink and brown striped shirt. She wore a pink skirt matching her racing jacket, chocolate brown stockings with sprinkles and black boots. She appeared to be themed after cupcakes.

Another girl replied, "My name's Nicki Doughnutty. I'm themed after donuts." She had chocolate brown hair tied back in a ponytail along with chocolate brown eyes. On her nose, sat glasses made out of chocolate. She had a tan shirt with a picture of a donut on it underneath a dark brown jacket with a different shade of brown on the edges of her jacket. She wore dark brown pants and had light brown shoes.

"...and last but not least, I am Kris Kreamy." A girl replied pointing to herself. "I'm themed after ice cream." She had light hair that appeared to be melting like vanilla ice cream. On top of her hair sat a cherry on top. She wore a striped light blue and white jacket on top of a white shirt with a design that looked like confetti. She had light blue pants with a scalloped edge that also looked like melting ice cream. Lastly, for shoes, she wore blue sneakers with white laces.

"Nice to meet you." Vanellope said politely to the new racers. "I've got to get ready for the arcade opening. As president of Sugar Rush, _duty_ calls." Vanellope added while snickering at the last part. "Anyway, the roster for today already took place, so during arcade hours you guys can sit in the stands and watch the races for today."

"Okay." They all agreed and nodded their heads.

"Later today, you guys can wander around Sugar Rush and check this place out for yourselves. I've got to go and get everything ready for when the arcade opens soon. You guys can just sit there in the assorted fans section and watch today's races. I've got to go. It was nice meet all of you!" Vanellope added before she left.

"See you later!" Jessi Sprinkletop responded.

"Bye!" Nicki Doughnutty added.

"It was nice meeting your acquaintance." Kris Kreamy finished with before the three racers walked away towards the stands to watch the races for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris Kreamy, the Good Dictator chapter 2- _**Good dictators are real!**_

**rose in the snow: Chapter 2! I'm really excited for this chapter (especially since I wrote it) but gameprincezz's chapter was good too. **

**gameprincezz: My chapter was okay, but the readers get to meet another character in this chapter.**

**rose in the snow: That's true but Kris Kreamy is by far the most interesting character. **

**gameprincezz: There's a lot of other good characters too. But Kris Kreamy is the only good dictator.**

**rose in the snow: You know that Kris Kreamy would say there where others too but I guess you have to read the chapter to see who else is a good dictator. **

It had been weeks, probably months, maybe even years since Gelli B. D. had talked to another racer. It was time that he finally came out of hiding and became part of the game again. He was a Sugar Rush racer when the game first started but when Turbo became king, Gelli was written out of the game and proclaimed dead.

He brushed his teeth. He was one of the few people that ever brushed their teeth in Sugar Rush. It was one of the joys of being a glitch. Since he was "dead" he was now considered a glitch. He rinsed and decided to practice driving since it was almost time for the roster race. He got into his multicolored paint splattered kart and started his engine. He opened the garage door and drove his cart out into the candy cane forest.

_I never understood why they put my house in the middle of the stupid double stripe forest. I mean for crying out loud I'm jelly bean themed not candy cane!_

His house was just like his kart only a little bit more colorful and of course it was a house.

_I hope that people treat me nice and my bad side doesn't come out too much._ Gelli BD was not just based on jellybeans; he was based on the Jelly Belly good and bad jellybeans. Since he was based on that he had two personalities, one which was nice and sweet like the other Sugar Rush racers. The other made him almost as bad as Turbo...almost.

He looked down at his clothes. Most people would describe his appearance by stating "it looked like a rainbow threw up." Depending on who said it he might switch to his bad side but if it was a cute girl he might just brush it off. His clothes were multicolored like his kart and his house. He wore a pair of paint splattered blue jeans with a white paint splattered t-shirt. He had black straight chin length hair hidden under a 1/2 half blueberry jelly bean hat.

The engine hummed. He shifted into drive and began to drive his usual practice track. He had gone around two laps so far and he had just started his third one when SMASH! His kart had suddenly crashed into a house that had appeared out of nowhere. It was a bowl shaped house made out of waffle cones painted with ice cream and decorated with candies. "WHAT THE HECK!" Gelli cried out loud as he rubbed his head. _That hurt._ He looked up at the house again. _There's never been a house here before. Does that mean an update?_ Gelli had never experienced an "update" before.

Gelli heard the roar of three engines coming near him. The three racers stopped on the other side of the house and they couldn't see Gelli. He got out of his kart and moved silently over to where they were standing.

"Most of the racers seemed nice." said one of the girls with her hair in a ponytail.

"I surely think so." said the girl with a cherry on top of her head.

"So this is your house, right Kris?" the third girl with pigtails said.

"Yeah, I guess." She opened the door and went inside. The girl with a ponytail followed her inside. The third girl with pigtails looked around and walked around the backside of the house so Gelli couldn't see her.

Gelli didn't know what to do. The third racer was still outside but he had to get down to the track since it was almost time for the random roster race. _I'll try and go_. He turned around and could see his kart but the closest kart was the third girl's. He slowly moved over behind the kart.

"Hi. Who are you?" Gelli heard someone ask in a friendly voice. He turned his head to see the girl with pigtails standing across from him on the other side of her kart. She was smiling at him but it wasn't a creepy smile, it was more of a friendly smile.

"I'm Gelli BD."

"Gelli. That's sounds cool. It really suits you. I'm Jessi Sprinkletop."

_I should have guessed that would be her name_. Gelli thought.

Just then the other two racers came over to Jessi. "S'up?" Ponytail girl asked Jessi.

"Not much."

"May I ask who you were conversing with?" Cherrytop said.

"I'm Gelli BD."

"BD?" Cherrytop asked him. He didn't like to be called his full name even when he was racing. He really didn't want to tell these girls but they had asked him directly.

"My full name is Gelli Bean Dude. I go by Gelli BD."

Cherrytop and Ponytail girl thought for a second. "Gelli BD?" They said as if thinking about the name like it was an answer to an important question

"I like it." Cherrytop said.

"It really suits you." said Ponytail Girl.

"You guys haven't introduced yourselves yet." Jessi said.

"Oh yeah. I'm Nicki Doughnutty." said Ponytail Girl.

Cherrytop said "I'm Kris Kreamy."

Gelli decided to try and be nice since he had just met them and all. "I'm sorry for running into your house."

"It's okay. I'll be living in the castle soon."

"You're going to live in the castle?"

"Yeah!" Kris said. "I'm going to be the good dictator."

"But there is no such thing as a good dictator." Gelli said.

Nicki replied "Jessi and I already told her that but she doesn't listen."

"There are good dictators!" Kris cried closing the door to her house and climbing into her kart.

"Name one." Jessi said.

"Me." Kris said as the Jessi and Nicki got into their karts. "There was Napoleon Icy, the first ruler of Sugar Rush."

"Yeah but he was never a playable character so he doesn't count." Jessi stated

"Fine but there are good dictators." Kris said with a smile and started her kart. Jessi and Nicki did the same.

"Sorry to be leaving so soon but we need to get down to the racetrack. We're on the roster for tomorrow. Do you want to come and cheer us on? You can sit in my section." Nicki said with a smile.

"Uh, Yeah." said Gelli as he looked at racer with glasses and he had a slight blush. He got in his kart and they all drove down to the racetrack for another day of racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris Kreamy chap 3

**rose: Plot Twist! I'm writing this chapter. Don't worry gameprincezz should be writing next chapter. Enjoy! **

When they arrived at the racetrack, Nicki and Jessi waved goodbye to Kris and Gelli. Kris started to walk away. "Wait, I thought you were on the roster today." Gelli said,

"No, I came in 10th place. However, I don't mind since it allows me more time to figure out how to become a good dictator." Kris was about to leave again before turning around to look at Gelli. "Hey, do you want to come with me? I think it beats sitting in the stands all day."

Gelli looked back at the stands. He was hoping to watch Nicki race and maybe even talk to some of the other racers. She was right though, sneaking into the castle would be more interesting. "Okay." He said as the started toward the castle. "I hope this works."

"It will."

"Do you know how to change code?"

"No" She said. "I'm less than 2 days old. That's why I brought you."

"I'm not the best person to bring." He said as they were at the end of the driveway.

"Why not?" She said starting to run toward the castle.

He started running to try to catch up "Well, I've kind of been in hiding for years."

"I thought this game was 15 years old."

Gelli turned to look at her. "How did you know that?"

"You see Jessi is super smart. She knows all about video games and their history. She knows all about the characters in this arcade but not in a creepy way."

They were almost to the door but Gelli still had a question. "What about Nicki?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is she like? You're kind of quirky, Jessi's smart but what about Nicki?"

Kris finally stopped at the front door. She didn't respond and instead knocked on the door. When the green sour candy doorman opened the door, he looked up without expression. She took a small bottle from her pocket and quickly coated him with the contents and pushed him out of the door way.

"Why the heck did you do that?"

"What? You mean mace him in the face?" She asked without looking back.

"Yes."

"It took care of him. He's not trying to stop us from going to the coderoom."

Gelli realized she was right. The green doorman was in too much pain to follow the two racers. "What about Nicki? You never answered about her."

"She's smart." She finally turned to look at him and said "She's also a lot more like me than she looks."

"What does that mean?" She turned around again.

"She has a darker side."

Without realizing it, Gelli smiled. _She's just like me. _He looked up and they were in the throne room now.

"Where is it?" He asked. Kris didn't answer and pulled open a cutain. She disappear inside and Gelli had no choice but to follow. He went inside and shut the curtain.

When he turned to look at her, she already had a rope tied around her waist. "Hold this." She ordered him. He did and she opened the code room door.

He saw that she had used a napkin with a code that had been in the room to open it.

She jumped and began to swim toward Vanellope's box. She tapped the box and deleted the word 'President' above her name.

"Kris, I think we should go soon." Gelli said. He really didn't want to be caught.

Then she swam over to her own box and wrote 'Dictator' above her name. She was about to swim out when she noticed a small box nearby. She swam over to it.

"What are you doing?" Gelli asked. He had been gone for about 15 years and he was a criminal on his first day back.

She didn't listen and tapped on the box. It opened to reveal a box labelled, 'Weapons and Power ups.' She clicked it again and a list of the racers came up. Most of the racers had a check mark next to their name except Gelli and the three new racers.

"Let's fix this." She said and clicked the first name 'Kris Kreamy'. Next to her name appeared the words 'Weapon: Cherry Grenades.'

Then she clicked 'Nicki Doughnutty'. Next to it was 'Weapon: Donut hole smoke bombs.'

She clicked Jessi's name. Next to it, the words 'Weapon: Master Blaster Frosting Cannon'.

She finally clicked on Gelli's name. He watched as the words 'Weapon: Jelly bean paintball gun' appeared.

"One more thing." Kris said and swam over to the code box titled 'Castle Design.' She clicked on it and change the color of the castle to sky blue. "I'm done." She swam out of room and took the rope off.

"Why did you leave Vanellope's code?" Gelli asked.

"I still want Vanellope to be a racer, I'm not that cruel."

"You just made yourself dictator, didn't you?" Kris and Gelli turned to see Nicki and Jessi standing there looking back at them. Nicki had her arms crossed in front of her and Gelli blushed without control.

Kris smiled "Maybe."


End file.
